Torture
by vegetasangel45
Summary: NC FreziaxVegeta


He caresses my face and I instinctively pull away from him. His hand slaps me across the face. "Hold still, one warning." He says and I try to hold still as he kisses my neck with his disgusting lips, biting and nipping every so often. I feel a small trickle of blood escape a bite wound and him lapping it up. My eyes well up with tears, I don't want him to hurt me, yet I know that there is nothing I can do to stop him. And I hate myself for it. Why should I, a prince, have… who am I kidding? I'm not a prince anymore, I am his bitch. His pet, his quick fuck or punching bag. I'm not a price, I'm a play thing.

His hands slide to my slender waist, and I choke back a sob. I need to stop crying. If he sees me crying whatsoever, he will just hurt me more. He pulls away from me slightly and smiles in that demented way he does so well. He catches me off guard with a punch to my face, sending me to the floor easily and with a new bloody nose. "Get up." He commands, and I quickly try to get to my feet, but he just punches me to the ground again. "Get up!" he yells. I again stand up quickly so as not to feel his wrath. The side of my head is pounding and I feel blood running down my face.

A punch into my lower stomach sends me to the floor again. I have my arms wrapped around my stomach as I try to catch my breath. He knees me under my chin; I feel my blood fill my mouth. I'm in pain, and before another blow I try to scramble to my feet, trying to get to the door, he will allow none of it. He quickly steps on my back and pushes me roughly to the ground. "Now, now, little monkey. You weren't trying to get away were you?" he leans down, next to me and kisses my neck. "Our fun hasn't started yet." He says, and for some reason, that pushes me over the edge. He says that a lot too. I start to thrash out of his grip and flailing side to side.

I manage to tear myself away from him and I desperately try to make it to the door again; he catches my tail. I yelp in pain, and he smiles knowing he has caught me yet again. Pulling sharply on my tail I fall to the ground. I just want to get away; I don't want him to hurt me. I am now being dragged toward him, still fighting though the pain in my tail is enough to make me sit still, and I don't. Fuck the pain; I don't want him to touch me. My efforts are futile as he now has me right under him. He grabs my hand and crushes it. I scream out in pain, and he smiles. He loves my pain, or more specifically, my screams.

His hand lowers again and I can't stifle a whimper. Before I know what is happening I am flipped onto my stomach. He pushes my face into the floor and quickly rips off my pants. He runs a hand down my left thigh. He leans closer to my, and I feel his member on my upper left thigh. He leans close to my ear, "Don't worry, I'm sure it wont hurt as much _this_ time, my little pet." He says and nips my ear. Even though I know it is inevitably going to happen, I start to thrash. I hear him laughs as he delivers three sharp blows to my back and one to my head. My world is spinning, but I am unfortunately I am still conscious. I feel the pain from my back and I have to work for a breath. He lifts my narrow hips up and shoves his length into me. I scream out in agony.

The feeling of this is horrible. Not only is it physically painful, but the shame, hurt and torment, I hate myself, I really do. I'm so weak and pathetic. I cry out again as he gets moving. Tearing the muscles inside me even more, which I don't know how since he seams to do this every fucking goddamn day. He works himself steadily into a frenzy; his nails are digging into my shoulders as he keeps me in place. I feel blood running down my legs. '_Just stop!_' I mentally scream. '_Just stop! Please!_' my mental pleas remain unanswered as he pumps faster, enjoying him completely, or I believe he is if his grunts of pleasure are any indication of anything. I mean, if he didn't enjoy doing this, why would he do it? _'Because he is a fucking bastard!!' _

I try to pull away, but I can't even move. Tears run down my face. '_Please stop_'

I feel more blood run down my legs, and my shoulder now because of his nails. He suddenly stops and squeezes my shoulder tightly. I let out a short yell. He moans as he comes inside me.

He licks his lips and pulls out of me, creating a disgusting slick sound, either from my blood or his cum. My body is shaking with sobs as he lets me fall to the floor. Blood is pooling under me and I feel dead. I want to be dead. What's life worth if all you are is a toy? He leans down and kisses my neck. "See you next time Vegeta." He stands and walks out of the room.

x--x

Mean huh? I appreciate reviews.


End file.
